panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Jacqueline Houston
Jacqueline Houston is a character in the Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where she serves as a secondary antagonist in the games. She was a career tribute from District 2, serving as a support fighter in the alliance.. She was a strong, deadly tribute, and one of the best fighters in the arena. She participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where she died on the 10th day to JaKhel. ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games'' Early Life Hard Life Jacqueline was born to a man named Remus Houston, who ended up re-marrying a woman named Leena Sinistra, a richer woman who owned a mansion. Jacqueline didn't get along with Leena, who hated Jacqueline due to the face it reminded her that Remus was happily married to someone else. Leena abused Jacqueline, making her slave over many chores, and once locked her in a dark room for making a B- in school. Much to her displeasure, Leena was titled to be Jacqueline's parental guardian until 18. However, Leena was arrested the day after Jacqueline herself volunteered, for the unlawful smuggling of morphine from District 6. Hunger Games Training Center Jacqueline joined the careers alongside her district partner Tobias, the two becoming leading members of the group. She was rough and tough, taking nothing from anyone. During training, she achieved a score of 10, getting highest odds of winning of any tribute at 3-1. Interview Jacqueline shows a brutal nature, stating in her interview she wasn't afraid to kill, and would do anything to eliminate the competition. Cornucopia Bloodbath Jacqueline was a strong contributor in the bloodbath, helping her allies fight the tributes trying to take supplies from the cornucopia. She gets in a fight with the District 5 Male at the start, having trouble defeating the boy. However, she eventually overcomes him, and eliminates the tribute boy. Tobias arrives, and the two take on JaKhel together. He is too powerful for the duo to take down, causing Jacqueline and Tobias to find another target. After the careers and Capitol's Bane begin battle, Jacqueline finds herself fighting off three other tributes at once. Although she fights well, the trio prove to be too much, and Jacqueline receives a stab wound in her arm. Before they can finish her off though, Tobias comes to rescue her, the two managing to ward off the three tributes. Knowing the cornucopia would be taken, Tobias orders a career retreat, and Jacqueline is quick to board the escape boat. Tobias however stays behind to by the careers time to escape, much to Jacqueline's displeasure. She begs for him to get on the boat and leave with them, but she's unable to convince Tobias to leave, crying as she watches him die. Plan for Revenge Thalia proposes the idea for who should lead the career alliance (since previous leader Tobias died in the bloodbath). Jacqeuline nominates herself as a canidate, but is told no, do to her not being in the best mental shape after Tobias' passing. Thalia is elected instead, as Jacqeuline joins the plan for a revenge plot against the Capitol's Bane. The careers are later informed by the 11 male that the best fighters of the Capitol's Bane had went on a diving trip and not returned. Seeing the opprotunity right, the careers leave the island, going to eliminate the Capitol's Bane. Alliance versus Alliance The attack proves to be a success, with the careers killing the 10 female and capturing the rest of the enemy alliance. When the 4 boy offers to molest Cora, Jacqueline threatens to kill him if he ever sexually assaults someone again. However, Hamaji, Naida, and Lucia's unexpected return throws a wrench in the plan, where the 4 male is shot by a musket and Jacqueline has her eye put out by a dart. In a panic at hearing gunfire, the careers flee into the night, the 4 male being killed during the retreat towards the lesser island. The Counterattack Jacqueline wants to go back and take down the Capitol's Bane, until she is notified that they would be coming to the lesser island to attack. Hearing this, Jacqueline goes to the beach, preparing to face down the oncoming alliance alone. Sarah joins her, and Jacqueline plans to dine in this fight, taking down as many tributes as she can. Before that happens though, Thalia destroys the Capitol's Bane's watercraft, stranding them on the island and allowing the careers to escape and retake the big island. Bait Jacqueline and company arrive at the big island, to find their informant successfully incapicitating Lucia. Jacqueline witnesses Thalia deny the 11 boy entry to the careers, telling him to leave in ten minutes or be killed. After the boy leaves, the careers devise a plan to draw out the Capitol's Bane, using Lucia as bait. Attack of JaKhel While waiting for the Capitol's Bane, Jacqueline begins to distrust her leader Thalia, being suspicious of her actions. The other careers inform her that they had fought JaKhel, though failed to recapture Lucia who had escaped. Days of Rest The careers rest on the sixth day, preparing a gameplan for the next few days. On the seventh day, the careers learn that two more Capitol's Bane members had been killed. They visit the former lesser island, the island now a slab of volcanic rock. Hunting down the Giant Knowing the Capitol's Bane were out of the way, Thalia prepares a plan to eliminate the final two loners on the big island, JaKhel and the District 9 Female. Jacqueline helps her fellow careers in hunting down JaKhel. She finds JaKhel, who had just knocked down Thalia, and pursues the boy into the resort. Death While searching for JaKhel, Jacqueline is struck by a swinging door, JaKhel emerging from the room and smashing his mace into Jacqueline's face. The force of the blow bends her neck backwards, instantly killing Jacqueline. Legacy Upon seeing Jacqueline's corpse, Sarah gains an extreme motivation to kill JaKhel and avenge her friend. This allows Sarah to overcome her significant size and strength disadvantage, killing JaKhel in rage. Personality Jacqueline is a strong, tough tribute who doesn't care to kill if it gains her something. After Tobias is killed, Jacqueline gets more and more aggressive, having a stronger bloodthirst for the Capitol's Bane. Her want for revenge drives her tirelessly through the games, though nearly gets her killed on the fifth day. In her final moments, Jacqueline was strong and fearless, chasing after JaKhel with little thought or regard of what would happen to her. Appearance In Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, Jacqueline is depicted as a tall, powerful girl. She's light skinned, standing 5' 9" tall, and weighing 140 pounds. She has slanted shoulders and toned arms, a lean torso with good muscle tone, skinny hips, and muscular legs. Her brown hair is long and straight, being slightly longer than chest-length. She has a freckled face with a sharp chin, and her fierce, almond-shaped eyes are brown. Her nose is modest and she has thin lips. She usually wears tight clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are her powerful build and freckled complexion. Abilities *'Strength': Jacqueline's strength allowed her to hurl knives with great power, hitting targets from far away. She was also a hard hitter in melee, her strikes with a blade deadly if connecting. *'Master Knife-Thrower': Jacqueline had mastered the art of throwing knives, striking down many a tribute with her projectiles. *'Adept Daggerfighter': Jacqueline was great in melee combat with a regular dagger, utilizing the weapon as a strong defense and offensive tool. Equipment *'Throwing Knives': Jacqueline was armed with a bag containing several throwing knives, using one to kill the District 5 Male. *'Dagger': Jacqueline carried a dagger, using it in melee situations. Affiliations Allies *The Careers **Aquarius † **Thalia † **Tobias † **District 4 Male † **Sarah Copperfield † Enemies *Capitol's Bane - **Lucia † **Cora † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † **District 11 Male † - Enemy turned Informant **Naida Bank *JaKhel † - Killer Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jacqueline has killed: *District 5 Male Relationships Tobias During the games, Jacqueline was shown to be closest to her district partner Tobias. The two got along well and complimented one another's skill sets, becoming a stronger duo in the career alliance. They joked with each other in the bloodbath, showing their bond so strong even in the most adrenaline rushing situations. Jacqueline begged Tobias to not sacrifice himself, and his death changed Jacqueline for the remainder of the games. Sarah Copperfield After Tobias' demise, Jacqueline became friends with Sarah, both girls distrusting THalia as leader. There friendship grew strong, and soon the two looked out for one another. When Jacqueline died, Sarah went into a rage, killing Jacqueline's murderer, JaKhel, as revenge. Thalia Jacqueline always butted heads with Thalia, Jacqeuline believing she deserved to be the alliance leader. Although Jacqueline hated Thalia, she respected the girl's accuracy with a bow, knowing Thalia wasn't useless. Appearances Trivia *Jacqueline placed 9th out of 24 in the games, living ten days longer than her district partner Tobias.